


Clarifications

by ncfan



Series: Middle-Earth and Númenor in the Second Age [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncfan/pseuds/ncfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tindómiel has something she wishes to confide in her older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarifications

"Vardamir… I've had something I've wanted to tell you."

Since they were small children, Tindómiel and Vardamir had been as thick as thieves. Tindómiel could tell her older brother things she would not dream of telling their parents, nor their younger brothers, and Vardamir enjoyed the same sort of confidence in his sister. There was, however, something that she had not told him, not before today. Something she had been apprehensive about telling him.

Tindómiel was no fool. She'd been dropping hints for months, watching him to gauge his reaction, gauge whether it would be safe to tell him. She knew what happened to some who revealed what she was planning to tell him, and would not risk that. If she got some inkling that he might not be accepting…

In that case, she would not tell him. It would be easier for her not to know.

Vardamir looked down at her with the mild stare he was famous for in the court. Tindómiel knew that she, she of the thick curls and bright, vivacious manner, had never been considered quite so mild or unobtrusive as the King's eldest son, but for the first time, that gave her cause for anxiety. She did not advertise her… _secret_ to the world, but neither had she gone to extraordinary lengths to hide it. Were there those who had already noticed? Had Vardamir or their parents already noticed?

(There were plenty who remarked on the princess's lack of eagerness for marriage. There were plenty who remarked upon her rejection of every suitor to cross her path with eyebrows raised. They said that it was fortunate for Tindómiel that her father was so indulgent; _they_ would not have indulged their daughters' flighty whims, in such a situation.

Whenever she heard it, Tindómiel couldn't help but feel chills go down her spine.)

"What is it, Tindómiel?" he asked quietly, and the genuine note of curiosity reassured Tindómiel that he didn't already know. Logically, she knew that this didn't actually mean anything—all it meant was that he didn't know exactly what she wanted to speak to him about _now_ —but she let it give her courage, nonetheless. She needed all of the courage she could get.

Here it was. It wouldn't be a secret anymore, even if Vardamir was the only one who knew. Whatever happened, it wouldn't be a secret anymore.

"Do you know my friend, Nandissë?"

"Yes."

"She's… She's not _just_ a friend."


End file.
